Of Coffee and Hot Cocoa
by RevengefulAddict
Summary: Oneshot. Wondering what to do on New Years Eve night, Netto ponders over love, and why he can't just admit to it. EnzanNetto, RockBlues and a bit of Pink bashing.


READ READ READ READ READ!

Okay, so in Japan, New Years is traditionally celebrated more through January 1st through the 3rd and New Years Eve is spent as a quiet night with the family. However, for purposes of this story, we're going to Americanize it. :P That's all. Happy New Year, and a toast to auld lang syne!

* * *

Netto was bored. Bored out of his skull, to put it precisely. His parents had gone out for New Years Eve party and had invited Netto, but he didn't want to be stuck listening to the adults boring stories. Honestly, they tended to just go on and on about the most stupid things. Like about their over-sized cat that was way past their expiration date, or IPC versus Gabcom's stocks. He also didn't feel like being pinched on the cheek for what a "handsome young gentleman" he was, so he decided to stay home.

Option number two: Meiru had invited him to her party, but he lied, saying he was going with his parents to get out of the constant clinging and girliness that was Meiru. Sure, Yaito and Tohru were going to be there, but since the latter two had formed a...what was it called? _Relationship, Netto-Kun_ Oh right. One of those. Yeah, since Yaito and Tohru were pretty much an item, he would have to sit through Meiru's whining and lovebirds smooching. Not his idea of a New Years Eve.

So then there was option number three: Sitting home and getting some well deserved relaxation, and maybe sneak out to a park somewhere (far away to avoid running into Meiru, mind you) to watch the fireworks with Rockman on his shoulder. This option was juuuust riiight.

Flipping through the channels, he smiled at the new Net Police commercial. The ministry of science could see the strain the constant duty was putting on Netto, Enzan and Laika, so they began to look for more skilled battlers to 'help fight against evil'! Netto snorted with slight amusement, and flipped to the next channel. Oh great, another commercial. He sighed, but then as a familiar jingle caught his attention, he giggled like a little girl at IPC's old commercial.

"Plug in! To your heart!" he mimicked, laughing his head off after hearing a much younger Enzan say such a corny line. Speaking of which...

"Rockman, has Enzan messaged me back yet?"

"Iie. He must be busy."

"Hai. I heard they're sponsoring a New Years Eve event at Densan City Park." Netto reminded himself, "He must be in charge of it somehow. Oh well."

Rockman's lips curved into a smirk, "Maybe you should go and see him. He may be there."

"That's a good idea!" Netto's eyes widened, obviously not getting the hidden message in Rock's teasing voice.

He quickly grabbed his coat and sent a message to his parents to let them know where he was going. Riding the train, he noticed a few couples cuddling close together. His first instinct was to think of Yaito and Tohru. Yeah, sure, they were cute, but he then thought about how glad he was to not be stuck around them. He was beginning to see why Enzan didn't like his friends very much.

The train stopped and Netto wandered out of the station into the cold air. He shivered and folded his arms close together, mentally cursing profanities at the cold. If there was anything he hated more than Meiru's constant whining, it was the constant cold that came along with winter. Passing a nearby coffee shop, he decided to get a hot cocoa to warm him up. As he waited in line, he recognized an unmistakable head of hair in front of him.

"Enzan?"

* * *

"Enzan-sama...Enzan-sama!" Blues nearly had to shout to keep the dozing teen awake.

"Huh? Oh...Blues, thanks." Enzan smiled weakly at his navi while he sat inside the banquet room of a hotel near to the park, waiting to be greeted by ICP's numerous VIPs. Honestly, shouldn't they have been home with their families?

"Shall I order you some coffee? Your father will be upset if he catches you sleeping."

"Iie..." He looked out at the guests, then his father. The man stood tall and proud, laughing most likely at a stupid joke only in order to keep business relations secure. Enzan walked up to his assistant and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "If my father asks for me, tell him I am not well and am going home."

"Is everything alright, Ijuuin-sama? Do you need me to call the limo?" the assistant looked worried.

"Iie, I will go by train." Enzan began to turn, but spoke again, "Oh, and if my father asks though, tell him I have gone by limo."

The assistant looked at the teen, then smiled, "Very well Ijuuin-sama. If he asks, I will let him know that you are 'not well'." The assistant winked at him, realizing the young vice president was going to play hookey.

"Arigatou, Yamashita-san." Enzan then slipped out of the hotel unnoticed.

He was going to head home, then decided to stop and get coffee. Maybe after a drink he would feel better and could return before his father noticed he was gone. He walked down the street, looking at the families gathered to watch fireworks at the park. It was nice to see that their sponsorship was bringing people together. A couple walked by him holding hands, enjoying each other's presence in silence.

It wasn't a snowy night, just an extremely cold one. He felt his nose begin to go numb the longer he walked. The noise from the park began to fade, and he now walked along the sidewalk in silence. Shops were dark and closed, but up ahead a warm light shone as a little café remained open that night.

Enzan walked in, feeling relief from the cold in the warm little shop. As he stood behind the first customer, he began to think of not just the past year, but past in general. For all the turmoil, the troubles with World three, Forte, Regal, Duo, Neo World three, Beyondard, and Zero, he sure was thankful to have been a part of it. Why? Why, when he could have been a simple businessman, following in his father's footsteps and living in simplicity, would he have wanted all the drama?

He wasn't quite sure, until he heard a familiar voice bring him back to the present.

"Enzan?"

The person of that name turned to see a curious brunette peering back at him. "Netto, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, just getting some hot chocolate."

"You came all the way to Densan City to get a cup of hot cocoa?" Enzan smirked, "Were all the shops in Densan closed?"

"Huh? Oh, no." The brunette found himself choking on words, "I actually came down here, to see...uh..."

"To see what?" Enzan prodded a bit impatiently. Honestly, Netto did not have a way with words.

"Um, to see if you wanted to hang out or something..." Netto looked down with a little blush on his face. _Dangit! Why am I so nervous?_

"Shouldn't you be spending time with your family?"

"They went to some party. It sounded boring, so I didn't want to go." he explained.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman behind the counter beckoned

"Hai." Enzan responded, "I'll have a peppermint mocha and a hot chocolate with whipped cream."

"Oh, you don't have to, I-" Netto began, but was shortly cut off.

"I insist." Enzan smiled ever so slightly.

"O-okay." Netto blushed a bit. He sat down at a table to wait for their order while Enzan finished paying. _Seriously, what's wrong with me?_ The brunette looked out the window at the darkness. _It's been like this for a while...every time he smiles at me, or catches me off guard, my stomach flip flops...It's like I'm in..._

"Looking for something?" Enzan awoke him out of his trance as he sat down across from him.

"Answers, I guess." Netto finally responded honestly.

"Aren't we all." the vice president chuckled. He was a little surprised at the brunette's solemnity, but then again, Netto had been showing signs of maturing as of late.

"Yeah..." Netto looked up at Enzan, momentarily captivated by the blue clarity of his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Ye-yeah."

When Enzan's name was called, he quickly retrieved the drinks and sat back down. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." The brunette responded, then walked outside with the warm drink in his hands. He could see fireworks going off in the distance, "Are you supposed to be down there?"

"Yeah, but I had my assistant tell my father I wasn't feeling well. It gets boring at banquets."

"You? Bored? I wouldn't imagine it." Netto teased.

"It happens to everyone, Netto." Enzan gave him a glance out of the corner of his eyes. "It's just that some of us are more reserved about it than others."

"Hey!"

Enzan slightly chuckled, but said nothing. They walked in silence until Netto spoke up again.

"Hey Enzan?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

The dual haired teen looked up at the fireworks, "I think so."

"So you don't really know it if you feel it?"

"I suppose you do, but there are times when you don't want to admit it."

"Why not?" Netto sighed, "I mean, how do people ever know they love each other then if they never admit it?"

Enzan shrugged, "Fear of rejection, I suppose. Other times, it may just not be right." he looked at Netto, "Why, do you think you're in love?"

The brunette stared down at his hot chocolate, the whipped cream slowly melting into the warm liquid, making pretty tan swirls in his cocoa, "I guess, because I think I feel it, but I don't want to admit it."

"Meiru-chan?"

Netto laughed, "Yeah, right. She drives me insane now. I mean, she's a good friend, but it would be weird to date her." He sat down on the grass on the outskirts of the park. Enzan sat beside him, watching the fireworks light up the brunette's beautiful, soft face.

Blues appeared on Enzan's shoulder, "Enzan-sama, 1 minute until the New Year."

Rockman did likewise, but instead whispered something in Netto's ear. The brunette bit his lip, then looked at the navi. Netto finally responded, "Okay."

"19, 18, 17, 16..."

_Could I really do that? What if..._

"10, 9, 8, 6...

"

Netto looked at Enzan to find him staring right back at him, the light flickering against his skin, their faces growing closer

"5,4,3 2..."

With the excitement of happy New Year ringing through the air, children laughing, fireworks exploding in the background, and the world seeming to spin around them...with all the feelings and emotions, with all the hopes, the dreams, the romance...

"1." 

Their lips touched.

Netto's hand wandered through the black and white softness of Enzan's hair as they were lost in a kiss that could have lasted forever.

_Gee thanks, Enzan. Like I really wanted a front row seat. _Blues thought to himself as Enzan's shoulder wasn't far from his mouth. But suddenly, his thought process abruptly stopped as the emotion program inside of him took over. Someone was kissing him. Not just anyone. A certain little blue navi that had worked under his skin and into his soul. The one little navi that he gave the rest of his strength to right before he turned dark. The one little navi that he would have, and many times did, risked his digital life for. The one little navi that, though he had never wanted to admit before, he loved.

As Netto finally let his head catch up to the present, he pulled back a little, just enough to look in the blue eyes of his new found lover.

" Ake mashite omedetou gozaimasu, Netto-Kun." Enzan smiled before pulling him back into a kiss.

Netto knew, this would be a _very_ good year.

* * *

Happy New Year, everyone!

So it actually turned new year about half an hour ago for me, but ah well. Think of it as a New Years present from yours truly!

Oh yeah, and the last line Enzan said means happy New Year. n.n I thought it was fitting.

Also, as side note, I'm almost done chapter 11! I just need to go through an edit, and it'll be up shortly. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten!

Again, Happy New Year to everyone, let it be a successful one, filled with all your dreams and wishes. 2008, here we come!


End file.
